1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to hand held electric massage units that are typically applied to a user's skin.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Massaging techniques have long been used to loosen and relax human muscles. Massages are typically performed by a masseur who provides a manual rub down. Hiring a masseur is usually expensive and impractical. As an alternative, hand held electronic vibrational massagers have been developed to allow the user to massage himself in the privacy of his own home. Such massagers are commonly used on the back area, wherein it is difficult to reach the middle portions of the back. One obvious solution is to make the massager longer so that it can extend down the length of the back. The problem with a long massager is that the unit needs a large amount of space for storage. A large unit is also more difficult to package and distribute for sale. It is also preferable to make the massager portable so that the user can carry the unit around with him, especially when travelling. It would therefore be desirable to have a hand held electronic vibrational massager unit that was compact, yet still capable of reaching every area of a persons body.